In a distributed system, the task of managing the communications between the processes is of utmost importance. In a distributed system such as a distributed telecommunications switch described in Self, processes may reside in the service unit and one or more delivery units coupled to the service unit. Because fault tolerance is an important requirement in a telecommunications switch, means must also be provided to support messaging redundancy.